1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an integrated one-piece pinion carrier disc and the race of an overrunning control element, such as a one-way clutch or brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pinion carrier is a device for an automatic transmission that supports pinions of a planetary gearset in rotation and revolution about an external axis. An overrunning clutch is a device that transmits rotating power between two rotatable components in one rotary direction and overruns in the opposite direction. An overrunning brake holds one component against rotation in one rotary direction and overruns in the opposite direction, thereby allowing the component to rotate freely.
Conventionally pinion carriers are used in combination with overrunning control elements, such as a one-way clutch or brake. A need exists in the automotive industry to reduce weight of motor vehicles components and assemblies.